


Karma's a Bitch

by LazyPotatoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Failed Sex, First Time, Grinding, Hook-Up, JJ just being JJ, M/M, Yuri is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPotatoo/pseuds/LazyPotatoo
Summary: JJ was waiting for marriage and Yuri for someone he liked. Neither of them expected their first time to go like this.





	Karma's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> [the original prompt](http://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=250225#cmt250225)
> 
> sometimes I question my life decisions

Jean-Jacques Leroy lay slumped on the bar counter, one hand nursing a drink and the other clutching a ring. For once, there was no smirk to be found at the corners of his lips, but rather a weary, down-turned frown. 

He spoke, to no one in particular and to everyone in the room at the same time. The establishment had a quieter, more mellow atmosphere than most in the area, so JJ had no problem in carrying his voice across the room. "I thought she want'd it too, y'know. I tol' her from the start so there'd be no mis'nderstandings. So why's this hap'ning?" 

The bartender's hand paused on the cup it was wiping. "Sir-"

JJ sat up from his stool and leaned forward towards the bartender, who now looked taken aback. "D'you know who I am?"

"Sir-"

"I said, d'you know who I am?"

"No, however-"

JJ slammed back down into his stool, nearly falling backwards but catching himself in time with a surprisingly steady hand on the counter. "That's OK. You can call me King JJ. Nice to meet you."

"That's great. Now if you could try keeping your voice down in consideration for the others here, I would appreciate it."

It was as if JJ hadn't heard a thing: "So now you know who I am,  _ King JJ, _ " he paused for emphasis, and then continued, "d'you see how berzarre this sich--sichwation is?"

"Yes, this is quite a bizarre situation indeed." The bartender nodded slowly, surreptitiously eyeing at the direction of the door. The two large men in all black who stood near the entrance nodded.

"She tol' me she couldn't wait anymore. Even though she agreed to it. Even though-" JJ's voice quivered and his face screwed painfully together. He swallowed the knot that caught his throat and mumbled out, "Even though we were about t'get married."

The bartender's so far stoic expression softened a fraction. "I'm sorry to hear that, sir."

JJ stood up abruptly, knocking the stool onto the ground with a loud clatter. "I am sorry too! But y'know who I am more sorry for?" He climbed onto the counter and spilled the rest of his drink onto his pants. "Isabella! Why, you ask? Of course because she is not longer with King JJ!"

The next thing he knew, JJ was pulled off of the counter by two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and being dragged across the floor. 

"Hey! Hey! Stop this now, JJ is in pain right now! Watch for the table over there--oh-auch!"

He was thrown carelessly outside of the establishment, barred from re-entrance as the door behind him slammed shut with a click of finality. "What's wrong with marrying before sex?" He shouted to the sky. "Why couldn't she wait for one more  _ fucking  _ month?"

* * *

 

And that was how Yuri Plisetsky found JJ, kneeling pathetically on the ground in front of a seedy bar. He stood before the man for a silent moment, deciding whether he'd rather laugh hysterically or sneer snidely at Jean-Jacques  _ fucking  _ Leroy. 

He chose both, working up his chuckles that grew into a laugh as he approached JJ, and then sneered into the stupid man's face extra close, just for in case he couldn't see.

"This is fucking hilarious. Your fiance broke up with you?"

JJ closed his eyes and turned away. "Go away, little boy. King JJ has no time for you."

"Hah!" Yuri grabbed JJ's collar and pulled their faces closer so he could get a good look in his eyes. "So it's true." He continued gleefully, "And it's because she couldn't wait anymore. You wanted to have sex after marriage and she couldn't wait anymore." 

This was the best fucking night Yuri ever had.

They were still nose to nose, eyes locked in a frozen moment in time. He hated JJ's guts so fucking much--he would ruin him tonight, and later on the ice. Yuri tightened his grip on JJ's collar and smiled. "Still feel like waiting for marriage is worth it?" 

JJ hesitated for an instant, gaze unmoving but unsure. 

Yuri tilted his head to the side, still gripping JJ's collar as he leaned even closer. When the other man brought their lips together, Yuri internally crowed with triumph. 

So much for holding out after marriage.

* * *

 

Somehow they had ended up in what Yuri presumed was JJ's apartment, because it sure as hell wasn't it his. They slowly made their way to the bed with their lips still locked onto skin, hands roaming each other's bodies. 

Yuri's hip bumped into the corner of Isabella's vanity and he cried out in pain, muffling it by taking a bite into JJ's neck. That point of contact was soon broken apart when Yuri was thrown haphazardly onto the bed, JJ climbing on right with him. 

He sat up and pulled JJ toward him, feeling heat in his crotch and the primal necessity of friction. He clenched his teeth to hold in a cry when JJ pressed the growing bulge in his pants onto Yuri's own. He grinded against it like an animal, consumed entirely by the need to mitigate the heat.

"I-I think we're supposed to take our pants off for this," JJ breathed out.

"A fucking plus, JJ, aren't you a smart cookie," Yuri snarled as he brought his hands to the button of his pants, ignoring the way his fingers trembled uncontrollably from sheer arousal.

A clink of a belt undone and two hasty unzipping of pants later, the two of them were naked half down and wasted no time to resume their frantic ministrations. Yuri grabbed both of their cocks and pulled up  _ hard _ , eliciting a surprised gasp from JJ. 

Yuri vaguely registered JJ licking his lips and straightening in his position on the bed before he reached out and took Yuri's wrists and pulled them above his head they fell onto the covers with a soft thump. 

They stared at each other, their gazes identical with a gleam of burning desire as their agitated breaths filled the silence of the room. 

"Hurry the fuck up," Yuri growled, despite not knowing exactly what he meant by it either.

Spurred by his words, JJ let go of Yuri's wrists and deftly flipped him over onto his stomach. Yuri readjusted himself to a kneel, elbows pushed into the mattress for support. Suddenly, he felt something hot and slick and  _ huge _ lodge in between his buttcheeks, pressing right before his entrance.

Cold realization drenched his heart as he jerked his head to the side to see JJ's face. "Stop! Stop right fucking there you dipshit. Have you never watched gay porn or something?"

JJ's concentrated face dropped into an expression of confusion.

Yuri released a vehement sigh. "Of course not, of course fucking _ not." _

"Is JJ doing something wrong?"

Ignoring the disgusting use of third person, Yuri yelled in frustration, "Use your fingers first you fucking idiot!"

The head of JJ's dick was removed him his entrance, but quickly replaced with a single finger that thrust into his hole with no warning.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Yuri's arms found their way around a pillow, hugging it tightly like it was his lifeline.

JJ wrongly took that as a positive response and fit a second digit without preamble yet again. Yuri only squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the pillow even tighter as he felt the strain of his hole stretching from the sudden intrusion.

"Move!" Yuri snarled at him, never feeling more urgent in his life. 

JJ did as he was told, steadily pushing his fingers deeper and deeper in. Yuri could feel the fingers scissoring in him, stretching him even more. Suddenly, the fingers stopped delving further in, but instead curled into themselves. Pleasure jolted through his body when the tip of a finger brushed his sweet spot. His entire body tensed at that moment, toes curling, mouth gaping open, and head falling back uncontrollably. 

"L-leroy," Yuri managed to pant out. "More."

And then the third finger was in, thrusting and scissoring and curling in his hole at a frantic pace. Yuri could only gasp at each thrust as he tried to match that rhythm with a thrust of his own hips, the contact between the fingers and his prostate growing rougher at each meeting.

"Faster," Yuri babbled. "Bigger, I want it bigger!"

The fingers were withdrawn abruptly from his twitching hole, and momentarily Yuri felt a gaping feeling of loss. It was quickly replaced with something much larger, harder that throbbed against his entrance incessantly. 

"Y-You OK?"

He needed more friction, more contact, and more heat. " _ Go!"  _ Yuri practically begged. 

And JJ went. 

His cock slid in roughly and the white hot feeling of being stretched pierced the perimeter of Yuri's hole. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes as the throbbing  cock  filled him up to the brim.

The head hit his sweet spot on the first try, and Yuri released a strangled cry from his throat in pleasure as every nerve in his body was abuzz with adrenaline. More. He needed more.

He felt a heavy weight drop onto his back, and JJ's head lolling stupidly against his neck. "What the fuck…?"

Yuri tried to turn around with the dead weight on top of him to no avail. He slapped and elbowed the man above him roughly but elicited no response.

"What the  _ fuck  _ happened? Leroy, say something!"

Jean-Jacques Leroy, piss drunk, had fallen asleep on top of Yuri Plisetsky, sporting a raging hard on, with his dick still inserted into Yuri's asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmm. First time writing smut I'm sorry if I'm horrible I DIDNT REALIZE HOW HARD THIS WAS OMG  
> Thanks for reading, I'll just escort myself to hell now.


End file.
